OneShot: I'm Sorry
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: Kai went to tell Tala something that could end their relationship; this is what Tala does! Rated T for implied Sex. Tala x Female Kai. Please R


**Disclaimer: **Don't on Beyblade or any of its characters! This is just a FanFic for pure enjoyment!

**Summary:** Kai went to tell Tala something that could end their relationship; this is what Tala does!

**A/N:** I know that I should be working on 'Live in Balkov Abbey'... well actually I should be doing college work, but I got this little one-shot idea back in October, inspired by a drawing called _'I'm so sorry Tala...'_ by sarinajane on DeviantArt. It's her birthday today and I felt like doing a short FanFic, so I did this! Kai's female in it and 20 years old; Tala's male and 23 years old.

**Well Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**

**I'm Sorry**

"I'm sorry Tala," Kai said, from her place at the foot of the redhead's bed.

About an hour ago, Kai had gone to Tala's room to talk to the 23 year old. Tears had been running down her face, which have not yet stopped. The redhead had ushered her in, where she then sat at the foot of the bed, whilst he sat at the other end, leaning against the head board. He'd stayed silent and allowed her to talk, and Kai explained why she was upset.

"Do you hate me?" Kai asked in a whisper after while; Tala wasn't saying anything, he was just staring at her with a bewildered look.

"Stay here," Tala ordered as he stood up and walked towards the door. Opening it, he turned, and said; "I mean it Kai, stay in this room – move about, sit somewhere else, lay down, just don't leave this room unless there's a fire, got it?" The duel haired female nodded, and Tala leaved, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kai stood up, and walked over to the windows; pulling the curtains back, she peered out into the dark horizon. It was 8pm and the sun had set; she'd only found out this morning and had avoided her boyfriend all day. Bryan had talked to her just after tea; he made her tell him what was wrong. She did, because Bryan was her 'big brother', but that talk make her feel better, because Bryan said he'd stay with her, even if Tala, her love didn't. He told her that she had to tell the redhead, that it would be better coming from her mouth and that he had a right to know about it.

The door opened again and Tala came back in, with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a magazine under his arm. He placed the mugs on his bedside table and took the magazine from under his arm; quickly flicking through till he found a certain page. He walked up behind his girlfriends and wrapped an arm loosely round her softly, pulling her against his chest; he rested his head on top of hers and placed the page in front of her eyes.

Kai blinked at the page; on it was a beautiful little cottage, with many trees and the ground was all covered in snow, surrounded by a high hedge. There were images of the inside; a cosy living room with an open, old fashion fire and a gorgeous view from the large window. A lovely kitchen, with an island in the middle, leading into a nice sized dining area, was shown next to the living area. Underneath, images of three lovely bedrooms, with walk-in-closets and two nice sized bath rooms, with both a bath and a shower.

"I was gonna wait till I had the money and got an offer excepted, but I think now's a better time to show you," Tala told her. "It's not that far from here, maybe about half an hour to an hour's drive away. I've had a look and it's really a nice place and so is the area; it's what you talked about and it would be a nice place to raise a child."

"It's wonderful Tal and we'd have an extra room for a work study," Kai said, wiping her eyes. "Or for a guest."

"Could turn it into a play area," Tala stated, dropping the magazine on to the windowsill and wrapping his over arm around her. "What made you think that I would hate you Kai? And why do you think you need to say sorry?"

"Because I'm pregnant."

"Have you slept with anyone else?"

"No! Of course not Tala, I've only done it once and that was with you! How could you ask such a question?"

"Because I got you drunk; you were scared to go all the way and now that I think about it... I think the condom split... Can't remember clearly on that bit, but I asked that because it's my fault, unless the father is someone else."

"The first two parts are true, but Tal, neither of us had a condom... you still wanted to go all the way and in the end I agreed... You'd have stopped if I said no, but I did and now we're having a baby..."

Tala kissed Kai on the side of her forehead. "Are you sure that we didn't have one?" Kai nodded. "Huh... Well never mind, the fact is that we're having a baby and I'm staying with you, no matter what... But I think I'll need to take lesson on being a father or at least learn how to look after a child..."

"I know someone who can help with that."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is it, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment!


End file.
